


Paradise

by neversolace



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversolace/pseuds/neversolace
Summary: 15 years after Team Rocket have taken over the world and recruited the evil teams of the world, Lucas sets out the Unova region seeking refuge. But when the mysterious Nate crashes into his room one night, he gets tangled in a rebellion that could prove fatal if he sticks around long enough....





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic! I'm going to try to upload at least twice a week, more if i get good reviews and ideas!! Thanks for reading I'm just starting out so any mistakes I apologise in advance for! Got a general idea of where the series is headed but any personal requests will be considered.

Seasickness wasn’t what Lucas was experiencing at this time, although the boat was sailing through some choppy waters, what he really was experiencing was dread. Team Rocket’s takeover of the world was successful and 15 years later they still held everyone in an iron fist. With a massive upsurge in the number of Pokemon collected, they moved on from petty theft to mass breeding and then selling off the eggs to the highest bidder. This had earned them enough money to recruit the other petty thugs and teams from different regions and keep them on a payroll. 

Lucas was currently sitting in a container of propaganda bound for the Unova region, where the most resistance was met with all but one Elite four member and three Gym Leaders showing no sign of bowing down to them. Lucas had studied the propaganda posters for a while but soon he was struck with boredom. He didn’t risk sending out his Pokemon from fear of a Rocket grunt hearing them. He stared at the three Pokeballs on his belt and wondered how they were doing cramped in there and thought about what his next move should be once he lands in the port. He was hoping for Castelia City as it was considered the safest city in the world at the moment with many refuge centers set up by the Gym Leader Burgh who was adamant to not let Team Rocket take over Unova.

He could hear two Rocket grunts talking right outside the container. Through the muffled words he could make out that they would be docking in under half an hour, so he made sure he was adequately hidden with a clear exit route as soon as he could. He guessed they had docked around 20 minutes later and he could feel the container being lifted and placed on the dock. The doors opened and light finally flooded the container. He waited for the first box of propaganda to be moved before he started to sneak out, only stopping to crouch at the door and check the coast was clear.

He couldn’t tell where he was but he knew that he certainly wasn’t in Castelia. He mentally cursed before focussing on the bigger issue – where was he going to go next. Once he was sure the coast was sure he made a break for a nearby alleyway just outside the docks. Once he ducked inside he immediately crashed into a small figure with pale white hair.

“Watch it, idiot!” the figure hissed at him.

“Sorry I was just…” he stammered before she cut him off.

“Just escaping from a Team Rocket cargo ship? Yeah I figured. I’m Roxie who are you?”

“I’m Lucas, I just came over from the Sinnoh region, where am I?” He noticed that it was starting to rain. “Do you know where I can stay the night?”

“There’s a refuge centre in the Pokemon Centre but you’ll want to head to Aspertia City just past Floccesy Town in the morning. It’s not safe here any longer, we could handle the Plasma Grunts but not the Rocket Grunts.” 

She looked down and he thought he could see tears but he decided not to press the issue. He thanked her and made his way to the Pokemon centre. He wasn’t surprised that Pokemon centres were still active and funded, the teams had to heal their Pokemon somewhere.

He found the brightly lit centre and made his way to the front desk. Nurse Joy took his Pokemon and showed him to the rooms used as a refuge centre. Rooms which used to hold 2 to 4 people comfortably were now used by between 10 and 15 refugees. His room for the night was humid to say the least and the stench of the other 11 occupants flooded his nose. He moved past this and set up his sleeping bag next to a wall. He shut his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate was bored. He looked around the Gym-turned refuge centre and found himself settling on the door. Him and Drayden had been waiting for Lenora and Cheren for an hour and wondered what was taking so long. Drayden was sat at the teacher’s desk reading a book on the legends from the Hoenn region.

“Don’t you get bored reading about the past? Don’t you want to look to the future?”

“Reading about the past helps prevent us from making the same mistakes as they did” Drayden murmured without lifting his eyes from the book.

“Yeah but look at the situation now, it can’t get any worse.” Nate countered.

He and Drayden enjoyed a regular discussion with differing views but just as Drayden put the book down and opened his mouth to retort, the door slammed open. Cheren and Lenora strode past them signalling to go to the battle field behind the school. Nate followed and decided to not ask them what had taken so long, Lenora looked angry.

They huddled on the gym leader’s podium in silence, the floodlights provided enough light to see each other’s faces. Cheren was the first to speak.

“We aren’t doing so well. Roxie just sent us a message saying that more Rocket ships are coming over with hundreds of grunt on each one. She is going to travel to Floccesy Town with as many civilians as she can in the morning but for now it looks like Virbank is gone.”

“What was that about things not being able to get any worse?” Drayden peered over at Nate and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah yeah you win. What about Skyla? How is she holding up?” Nate questioned Lenora.

“Skyla hasn’t been heard from for three days, we’ve sent out notices to all of our allies asking them to keep a firm lookout for her. Other than that, Mistralton City is still under our control.”

“Then can I ask why you have a face like thunder?” Nate asked, concerned for the leader of the rebellion against Team Rocket.

Lenora shot him a look that he could feel boring into him, but didn’t back down. He had to know. Finally she relented.

“Okay” she sighed “One of Diantha’s Elite Four, Siebold, has defected to Team Flare. Turns out he was selling them information before deciding to outright switch sides.”

“Shit” Nate huffed.

Having a town lost to a team was bad enough, but an Elite Four member switching sides was disastrous. They were the strongest in the region and the front line of defence for the rebellion.

A noise from the school distracted Nate from his thoughts. Hugh was running towards them with Bianca catching up behind him.

“Guys what’s up?” he enquired.

“Leaf needs backup now by the lookout point” Hugh gasped. “She said Rocket grunts were advancing on her and her team.”

Nate didn’t waste a second and jumped off the podium, the yells of the other leaders of the Unova rebellion were deaf in his ears. He rushed out of the trainer school refuge and sprinted towards the famous lookout point. He looked ahead and saw Leaf and her four teammates being surrounded but 10 Rocket grunts. Leaf’s Raichu was hurt and the other four had clearly had their Pokemon knocked out. The 10 Rocket Grunts had sent out an army of Raticate, Ekans, and Koffing.

“Samurott, Stoutland, use Surf!” He yelled as he threw the pokeballs in the air.

The double Surf was enough to force the grunts to split up and allow Leaf and her team to sprint past once the water had cleared. A Raticate made a jump at the group but Nate saw it coming.

“Stoutland Hyper Beam!” he commanded.

The brilliant beam of white hot light illuminated the area and caused a huge plume of smoke. Nate and the others took this as an opportunity to run with the Rocket Grunts left confused and angry that they had just let a high priority rebel leader get away so easily.  
Nate, Leaf and the others ran until they reached the Pokemon Centre where they hid from the grunts. No one said anything until one of Leaf’s team told them to look at the glass window of the Pokemon Centre. Posters covered the windows with the Unova rebellion leader’s faces printed off with a $10,000 reward for information that lead to the capture of any of them.

Nate stared at the Pokemon centre and ripped a poster off.

“Fuck.”


End file.
